


Indulge me

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Love, Romance, Slow Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Jackal is suffering from no sleep and a bad shoulder and all he wants is his reader's touch. Lucky for him, you're willing to indulge him.





	Indulge me

Throughout the years of suffering through crippling insomnia, Ryad is no stranger to his condition cockblocking him. Now though, compounded by a bad shoulder and your absence the past few days, it’s making him particularly sullen.

“But I haven’t touched you in days, carina,” Ryad purrs lowly, sidling up behind you as you sit on the couch, clicking away at your laptop. “I’ve been feeling lonely.”

“Oh?” You tilt your head but keep your eyes glued to your work. “And what do you want me to do about that?”

It’s an opening; Ryad takes it. Draping himself over your shoulders, he caresses your chest and belly tenderly and kisses your cheek. “Let me make love to you today?” His kisses travel to your ear and behind it to your hairline. “I miss your touch. Your taste.” Butterfly pecks turn to deep kisses. Questing hands into worshipping squeezes. A deep baritone into liquid gold. Your hands still on the keyboard and Ryad knows he has your attention at last. “Indulge me, mi reina?”

Your reply is nonverbal; a smouldering glance over your shoulder, the sharp click of your laptop, and a finger pointed to the ground between your feet. Ryad obeys and moves around, sinking to his knees and shouldering his broad shoulders between your legs so he can push his face into your waiting palm. He knows you can feel his triumphant grin upon your skin, but he says nothing even when you huff and sling your legs over his shoulders and grant him permission to…indulge himself.

Joy and lust suffuse him at that moment, and he doesn’t let your shorts slide past your thighs before he’s jamming his head under the fabric to get to his prize. Greed and desperation are the only words that can describe how his mouth and tongue devour you. His tongue digs deep into your pussy, curling and swirling to gather your slick into his mouth. His lips, sinful and pillowy, suck your clit and pussy lips as though he were kissing you. Even his nose isn’t left out of the action, burying itself into your mound to inhale a lungful of your musky aroma.

With your thighs clenched around his ears, he’s ignorant of the slurping of his pussy eating and the moans that reverberate through his neck and your legs. Your hands curl into his dark hair, pulling and scratching and keeping him exactly where he loves to be. You throw your head back, arching your back to keep yourself from riding his face. You’re not going to make his shoulder any worse, but gods, is he making it very difficult to stay still. Even if his hands are helping you crush his head.

By now Ryad’s face is completely soaked with your juices and his eyes have long closed in order to savour you better. He is hungry, eating like he’s been starved for months on end. Still ravenous even after you cum and flood his mouth with your taste. He doesn’t heed the warning squeeze of your thighs as you protest his eager ministration, as you try to push him away with a weak hand. But when you snap at him and flick his forehead harshly, he surfaces with a gasp and a gurgled ‘sorry’. He doesn’t get very far with your shorts still bunched behind his neck and your legs hanging over his back, but he resists the temptation of your throbbing pussy at his chin and wriggles out at your quick hiss of an order.

He verbally laments being pulled away from your pussy even as he strips clumsily and clambers onto the couch over you. Your shorts are thrown away in short order, replaced by his own muscled form as you tell him to stroke himself while you cool down from your very satisfying orgasm. Ryad almost shudders in delight, hiking your legs over his hips so he can hoist your ass into his lap as far as he can manage, putting his balls right on your soaked entrance like you want. His cock protests the feel of his calloused hand as opposed to your silken heat, but he can’t complain when you moan at the very sight of him.

Ryad puffs up like a peacock, tongue sneaking out to steal the traces of your drying slick on his face. He is an attractive man, he knows, but seeing how you react to him is far more precious than the compliments of a thousand women. His strokes are slow, languid, teasing himself as you pull your shirt over your unbound breasts to bare them to him.

Your body is his kryptonite and you are all too aware of it. How he squeezes himself tighter when you cup a breast and tease your own nipple. How his breath stops when you slip a hand down to rub your sensitive clit right under his heavy balls. How he whimpers for mercy when you retrieve that finger to show him exactly how wet you still are.

“Let me love you, my Mistress. Please?” Ryad slips into Spanish, so beyond the realm of playing around that he begins showing all his cards in order to receive the ultimate reward.

You hem and haw, snaking a foot up to tickle his collarbone with a toe. Ryad takes your ankle gently, kissing the arch of your foot and plotting a line down to your knee with lips and tongue both. By the time he gets to the inside of your knee, his cock is throbbing and weeping, visibly twitching when you let a moan of his name slip out.

He begs again, rocking his hips. Please.

At last, you buckle. Ryad doesn’t waste a second before he slips into you slowly, backing out and thrusting in again to ease his thickness in. The slick slide almost drives him to madness, almost makes him feral as the pure sensation of ecstasy floods through him and beckons him to fuck you mindlessly. But he refrains, instead rolling his hips back and forth and setting a loving pace so that he may feel all of you. That you may feel all of him.

It doesn’t take long for you to dig your nails in and slow him to a halt, legs folding around his waist to keep him connected to you skin to skin. Ryad pays no mind to the voice screaming at him to move, instead leaning down to beg a kiss from your lips. You are wise, he murmurs in a purring murmur, not to end the night so early.

Your smirk and the touch of leather around his throat is your answer. The night is young yet indeed.


End file.
